Carina vs The Toast
by Extreme Stratusfaction
Summary: As maid of honor at Sarah and Chuck's wedding, Carina must make a toast. Includes Morgan, of course.


_I have no idea what made me want to write this. I just think Carina should be the driving force behind them getting married, like she's been for every other step in their relationship. This is just a tiny one-shot so I'm not done with Chuck vs. The Mini Skirt_

**Carina vs. The Toast**

In the room filled with close friends and family, a redhead clanked her silver utensil against her wineglass over the noise of conversation and stood up. All eyes turned to her, which is something she had become quite accustomed to over the years. With a pleasant smile on her face, Carina raised her glass and spoke.

"After Morgan's… interesting speech, I, as maid of honor, should probably go next," she started, looking at the handful of wedding guests. "I've known Sarah since we were both eighteen," she said, "So about five years." She smiled as everyone laughed. Looking over at her best friend, she continued, "And in all that time, I've never seen her happier than she is today." The two women locked eyes knowingly. "I don't know if any of you know this, but basically this whole wedding is because of me," she said, taking full credit. "I knew Sarah had feelings for Chuck before even she did, and I, of course, told him this. During a prolonged rough patch between the two lovebirds, I was the one to tell Chuck to get off his ass and realize she was in love with him. And walking along Rodeo Drive on a shopping spree, when I saw Sarah eying that woman with a baby carriage, I told Chuck it was time he gave her the life she'd always wanted. Luckily for us, Chucky's a smart guy and listened, and now we all have an open bar to go to." Some of the guys raised their beers and bowed their heads to that. "The truth is, if I saw two people more in love with each other I'd probably throw up a little in my mouth." She heard a grunt and didn't have to look to see whom it came from. "I like to think of myself as the Ellie on Sarah's side of the family." Everyone laughed at that knowing exactly what being an Ellie entailed. "Even tougher probably, since I didn't really support their relationship entirely. For Sarah to be willing to throw away everything she had worked her whole adult life for to be with one guy made absolutely no sense to me. Honestly, I still don't fully understand it, but looking at those two and seeing how good they are for each other… I can at least support it. I remember asking her why she would do something like that, and she simply said, "He's the one." Seeing how he looks at you on a daily basis, I'd put my money on him feeling the same way." Chuck and Sarah had been holding hands throughout with little grins on their faces, constantly looking back at each other. "Besides, I think we can all agree that the world could use a few more Bartowski's running around. Although Ellie and Devon seem to be doing a pretty good job of that." She looked at the pregnant woman next to her and said, "What is that, your seventeenth kid or something?" Carina shook her head. "I'm losing my train of thought. I think the alcohol may be getting to me." She looked down and then back at the newlyweds. "Um, anyways. Sarah and Chuck have set an example for all of us about how true love is supposed to be, and I wish them the best of luck despite the fact that they really don't need it." Raising her glass up she concluded, "So, a toast! To Chuck and Sarah. May you forever love each other as much as you do now."

"Cheers!" the people said joyfully.

Carina put her glass down and turned to see her best friend standing up next to her. They hugged tightly and Sarah said sincerely into her ear, "Thank you."

Carina smiled and as they pulled back she said, "I love you. You deserve this. Deserve him." Sarah stepped back so Chuck could come around and hug her, too. "Take care of her, Chuck. She needs you."

"I will," he promised during the embrace.

Carina believed him but still felt the urge to stress her request. "If you hurt her, I will destroy you. I'm not playing around, Chuck. I could kill you right now before you could blink." Chuck gulped loudly and his eyes widened. She had tightened her grip around him to continue the threats but Sarah placed her hands on her husband's waist and pried him away from her.

"Don't kill him," Sarah laughed. "I'm going to need him at one hundred percent if he's going to survive tonight." Sarah winked and Carina laughed, knowing he was up for one hell of a ride if she knew her best friend.

Carina sat back down and found herself sitting next to the best man.

"Carina," Morgan said without looking at her.

"Martin," she responded, knowing full well that was not his name.

He straightened his tux and said, "Admiral attempt at a wedding speech but I think it's safe to say mine took the cake."

"Looking at you it would appear your tie gets full credit for that," she said pointing to his tie. Morgan looked down in shock to check for a stain and she took that opportunity to lift her hand up and flick his nose. Carina smirked and he sat there stunned.

"Juvenile," he said, sitting up straighter. "I'm above your silly games."

Carina reached into her dress and said, "So you're saying you wouldn't be interesting in continuing these 'games' up in my room?" She held her room key card in her outstretched hand under the table.

Morgan stared at it and sighed. After a few seconds he took the card from her and slipped it in his inside jacket pocket. "You win this round."

Carina smiled. "I always do."


End file.
